Cuéntamelo Rose
by Miss Sands
Summary: Tres años después de la transformacion de Emmett, los dos se aman, pero Emmett no entiende porque Rosalie se niega a tener relaciones sexuales con el. Rosalie le contará su verdadero pasado.¿Decidíra Rosalie superar sus miedos y entregarse a Emmett? Lemon


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de este one-shot. Alice y Jasper todavía no se habían unido a la familia Cullen cuando Emmet se transformó, así que no aparecen en la historia. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Cuéntamelo Rose

_Emmett Pov_

Hacía tres años que yo Emmett Cullen, ese era ahora mi nuevo apellido, había sido convertido por Carlisle en vampiro. Aunque para un vampiro tres años era como tres meses para un humano. Rosalie le pidió a Carlisle que me convirtiera y aunque ella odiara esta nueva vida, yo estaba encantado con ella.

Tenía una familia. A penas me acordaba de mi familia bilógica, mi transformación se había llevado los recuerdos de mi niñez y ahora los Cullen eran mi familia. Carlisle tan sabio y compasivo era como un padre para mí. Esme a pesar de tener muchos motivos para estar enfadada conmigo debido a todo el mobiliario que había destrozado en estos tres años, ella siempre se había mostrado dulce y amable con todos, era algo así como la madre que todo niño desea tener. Edward, que aunque al principio me pareció un tío bastante soso y serio ahora él se había convertido en mi hermano, no solo porque eso era lo que aparentábamos frente a los humanos, sino que realmente nos queríamos como tal. Y Rosalie, mi musa, mi ángel.

Claro que eso no era lo único que había ganado convirtiéndome. Ser vampiro tenía muchas otras cosa guays.

Yo era ágil y rápido, y también era fuerte, muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que era cuando era humano, aunque Carlisle me había advertido de que mi _fuerza masiva_ se debía a mi estado de neófito, pero también era cierto que en más de una ocasión me había comentado que probablemente ese era mi don, algo así como que lo que yo me había traído de mi vida humana era la fuerza. Algo que no me sorprendió, debido a las horas que pasaba haciendo deporte antes de que ese oso acabara con mi _frágil_ _vida_.

Desde el primer día Rosalie y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables, yo la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Había tenido novias cuando era humano, aunque nunca nada serio. Lo cierto es que jamás había sentido algo más que cariño hacia alguien, hasta que la conocí. Mi salvadora, mi ángel. Así es como la había llamado cuando me rescato de las garras de aquel enorme oso, y así es como la seguía llamando en mi mente. A pesar de la máscara que Rosalie se esforzaba en poner a su hermoso rostro, yo la conocía mejor, para saber que ella era una mujer increíble. La única capaz de enamorarme de verdad, y hacer que quedara prendado de ella hasta los huesos.

Por algún extraño milagro ella también me amaba. Yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no mentía cuando me decía que yo era lo único que la llenaba de felicidad en esta _vida no vida, _cuando me decía que yo era el único hombre con el que ella deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad, juntos para siempre.

Pasábamos horas y horas juntos tan solo contemplándonos, algo impensable para mí, debido a que yo siempre había sido bastante hiperactivo, incluso ahora siendo un vampiro. Pero ella conseguía tenerme allí sentado en un sofá pasando el tiempo a su lado, abrazándola y disfrutando de su compañía.

En nuestra relación solo había un pequeño problema, bueno mejor dicho un gran problema: Rosalie se negaba a tener sexo conmigo. No me lo había dicho directamente, pero a pesar de que no era un superdotado, _intelectualmente hablando, _el hecho de que se apartara de mí, o se fuera siempre que nuestros besos iban más allá de simples besos castos, me hacía suponer que Rosalie no quería hacer el amor conmigo.

No entendía el porqué, me sentía frustrado. Si me amaba y yo la amaba, si nos amábamos, ¿Por qué no quería? El sexo nunca había sido algo indispensable para mí, no negaré que no mantuviera relaciones sexuales con muchas chicas a lo largo de mi vida humana, pero esto era distinto, ella era distinta. Además, desde mi transformación, más allá del deseo de la sangre humana, lo cual llevaba bastante bien, para orgullo de mi familia, el deseo sexual se había hecho algo casi insoportable, era una necesidad, imaginaba que Rosalie y su exuberante cuerpo tenían algo que ver, pero aun así cada día se me hacía más insoportable estar cerca de ella sin poder tocar su cuerpo, sin poder besarla, sin poder rozar su piel con mis dedos, sin poder lamerla, y oírla gemir; sin poder amarla….

Suponía que era porque era virgen, tal vez nunca lo había hecho antes, cuando era humana y tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño, pero yo jamás le haría daño, preferiría sufrir aquel ardor intenso de los tres agonizantes día que duró mi transformación antes que causarle el más mínimo dolor. Además ella era una vampira, ¿Cómo iba a sentir dolor?

El hecho de escuchar a Carlisle y a Esme en su habitación disfrutar de su amor todas las santas noches que pasábamos en la casa no ayudaba demasiado a mi causa. Estaba arto de que nosotros nos limitáramos a ver la tele en el comedor con Edward, o a charlar de cosas sin importancia. Exactamente como estábamos haciendo ahora.

Eran las once de la noche Carlisle estaba en el hospital, porque tenía guardia de noche, Edward y Esme se habían ido de caza. Rosalie y yo habíamos ido hacía tres días, así que nos quedamos en la gran mansión Cullen. Era el momento perfecto; Estábamos en el sofá, Rose estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y estábamos viendo una de esas películas románticas, que a ella tanto le gustaban y que yo tanto odiaba.

-Rose, cielo, ¿De verdad que te gustan estas películas? si son todas iguales-le dije en tono de reproche.

-¿Que quieres ver? Hoy no hacen nada de acción cariño.- Me explico dulcemente. Hice un puchero como un niño pequeño y ella rió. Su risa sonó como campanillas, hipnotizándome. Toda ella me hipnotizaba. -Me encanta cuando haces eso- Volvió a reír, yo le sonreí y ella me acaricio el rostro de manera tierna. La bese de manera casta, apenas un toque que me hizo desearla más de lo que ya la deseaba.-Te quiero mucho, muchísimo-me dijo y me devolvió el beso.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto- susurré cerca de su oído antes de volverla a besar.

Adoraba la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Subí la intensidad y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Mis manos se deslizaron por su rostro acunándolo, poco a poco baje mis manos guiándolas desde su rostro hasta sus brazos pasando por sus hombros. Sus manos se aferraban a mi cabeza. Dejándome llevar por el deseo mi boca viajó hasta su cuello para depositar besos húmedos allí, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios y yo enloquecido por aquel sonido llevé una de mis manos hasta sus pechos, apenas fue un pequeño roce pero ella reaccionó al instante. Se aparto de mí jadeando, pero esta vez sus jadeos no eran de excitación sino de horror. Me miró y sus ojos dorados denotaban puro terror.

-Lo…lo siento- musito. Después se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica hasta la segunda planta, supuse que a nuestra habitación.

Yo, como cada noche me quede en aquel sofá maldiciendo y sin comprender por qué tenía esa reacción. Lo que más me desconcertaba era la manera en la que me miraba, como si le estuviera haciendo daño. No lo entendía. Cada día estaba más frustrado, y aunque no quisiera pensarlo mi mente me decía que posiblemente ella no me deseaba como yo la deseaba a ella.

Al día siguiente cuando llego Carlisle del hospital, y yo me aseguré de que Rose ya se había ido de compras con Esme me dispuse a hablar con Carlisle. Si alguien podía ayudarme con esto, ese era Carlisle.

Toque a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo mi creador.

-¿Carlisle tienes un momento?- pregunte desde la puerta.

-Pues claro, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Cómo va tu sed?- dijo con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, mientras extendía la mano invitándome a sentarme en una de las sillas frente a su antiguo escritorio.

- Lo de la sed está controlado, es que tengo una pregunta: Carlisle….¿Es posible que desde que soy un vampiro tenga más ganas de…practicar el sexo?- pregunté. Si algo había conservado desde que era humano, era que las cosas era mejor decirlas claras. Carlisle sonrió antes de golpearse la frente, justo como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

-Emmett, claro que es posible, de hecho es lo normal.- me explicó. Me quede a cuadros ¿lo normal?- Lo lamento es culpa mía, olvidé decírtelo. Veras, como ya sabes en nuestra naturaleza el deseo más fuerte es el de la sangre humana…-asentí con la cabeza-….de acuerdo, pues digamos que el segundo deseo más fuerte es el deseo sexual.

-¿En serio?- pregunté incrédulo, alzando una ceja.

-En serio, les ocurre a todos los vampiros que encuentran a su pareja. En tu caso ya la has encontrado, bueno mejor dicho Rosalie te encontró a ti, pero sin embargo en el caso de Edward es diferente, porque el todavía no ha encontrado su pareja, por lo que él no siente ese deseo casi frentico.- lo último lo dijo con cierto pesar. Y yo también sentí pena por mi hermano, tan solo de pensar lo que sería vivir la eternidad sin mi Rose, era casi como un infierno, supuse que para Edward debería de ser algo así.

- Y entonces… ¿Por qué Rosalie no lo siente?- pregunté con tristeza en la voz. Tal vez yo no era su pareja y por eso ella no sentía ese deseo casi frenético, tal vez yo no estaba hecho para ella, tal vez…

-Me temo que en el caso de Rosalie es más complicado que todo eso.- suspiró.

-¿Por qué? Es que no lo entiendo Carlisle. Yo la quiero mucho, la amo, y la…deseo, pero cuando vamos a…., ella se va, huye de mí, es como si me temiera, como si yo fuera a herirla de algún modo. Pero yo no la voy a herir, jamás le haría daño. Sabes que la amo Carlisle, todos lo sabéis, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Por qué no confía en mí? Tal vez ni siquiera le gusto… -Se me quebró la voz, con todo lo que la amaba, y ella ni siquiera me veía atractivo.

Carlisle se levantó de su butaca y camino hasta ponerse a mi lado y palmearme el hombro paternalmente.

-Emmett hijo, no creo que sea porque no le gustes o porque no confía en ti, creo que tiene que ver más con su pasado.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte intrigado, eso no lo había pensado.

-Estoy completamente seguro de ello.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y demostrándome que decía la verdad, si algo no era Carlisle era ser mentiroso.

¿Pero cómo? Rosalie me dijo que en una ocasión estuvo con un hombre antes de que cayera enferma y Carlisle la convirtiera, ¿que tenía que ver eso con todo esto del sexo? Carlisle vio mi cara de desconcierto y suspiró.

-Emmett desearía poder ayudarte, pero eso debe contártelo ella. Hablad sobre el tema haz que ella se sienta segura contigo, que vea lo mucho que la quieres. Estoy seguro de que lo único que Rosalie necesita es sentirse segura- Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa amable. Dicho esto me acompaño hacia la puerta- Suerte- me dijo a modo de despedida.

-Gracias Carlisle.- me despedí.

Cuando salí del despacho de Carlisle me crucé con Edward, que llevaba uno de sus muchos CDs de música en las manos. Mi hermano me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro al ver mi expresión triste.

-Se supone que tú eres el alegre de la casa. Si tú estás triste….-bromeó intentando animarme. Intente sonreír aunque no lo logré del todo.- Seguro que lo solucionáis pronto, de verdad. Rosalie es la mujer más fría que conozco, pero cuando está contigo es como una versión dulce y cariñosa de ella. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarla, ese eres tú– me dijo antes de bajar las escaleras hacía el salón.

-Ojala que tengas razón- musité más para mi mismo que para él.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi a Rosalie, sentada en la cama mirándome con una expresión triste en el rostro.

-¿Rose no estabas en el centro comercial con Esme?- pregunté confundido.

-Sí pero he vuelto, me apetecía estar contigo- dijo mientras palmeaba la cama para que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Has…has escuchado mi conversación con Carlisle?- pregunte temeroso. Sabiendo la respuesta. Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me gustas, o que no te quiero? Emmett eres lo más importante para mí, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo- dijo directa al grano, mientras cogía mi rostro entre sus delgadas y finas manos.

-¿Y entonces porque siempre te niegas?, ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? Si es porque nunca lo has hecho antes, no te preocupes no estés asustada, será fantástico, yo nunca te haría daño, mi amor.- Dije mirándola a los ojos, ahora era ella la que mantenía la mirada en sus manos.

-No es eso, no soy virgen, y confió en ti, es que…-Su voz se apago. Cogí su mentón con una de mis manos para que me mirara y con la otra apreté sus manos dándole confianza.

-Cuéntamelo Rose, por favor, déjame entenderte, sea lo que sea. Solo quiero ayudarte, solo quiero amarte- Suplique. Rosalie suspiró y me miró, pude ver la determinación en sus dorados ojos.

-Te mentí, nunca me contagié de una enfermedad mortal...

-¿Qué?...-me quedé estático. ¿Porque me mintió? Rosalie vaciló por un momento y después volvió a mirarme a los ojos con dolor en ellos.

-Yo estaba prometida con un hombre, Royce King II así se llamaba. Íbamos a casarnos yo lo amaba y creía que él también me amaba a mí, pero estaba equivocada.- Rosalie estaba temblando, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. No podía imaginarme que fue lo que pasó, que fue lo que ese tal Royce le hizo a mi Rose para que ella, después de tantos años todavía temblara al recordarlo. Apreté más sus manos entre las mías.

-¿Qué sucedió?- La urgí, notaba lo mucho que le costaba hablar de ello. Pero contándomelo sería la única manera de que yo pudiera ayudarla y entenderla. Necesitaba saberlo.

- Una noche de invierno salí tarde de casa de una amiga, me lo encontré en la calle con sus amigos todos ellos iban bebidos, Royce nunca bebía. Hacía frío y yo iba totalmente tapada, con un abrigo y un gorro. Royce quiso presumir de mí delante de sus amigos. Me dijo que les enseñara a todos lo hermosa que yo era, me negué y él me quitó mi sombrero-Los ojos de Rosalie ya no me miraban a mí, era como si estuviera en otro parte, en aquel lugar hace tantos años. Yo era incapaz de procesar esa información era imposible, nadie podría hacerle eso a mí Rosalie- Mi sombrero esta cogido a mi pelo por unos ganchos, y chillé de dolor cuando me lo arrancó, a ellos pareció gustarles mi grito. Se deshicieron del resto de mi ropa entre gritos míos, e insultos e improperios de su parte.- me quedé en shock, temiendo lo que diría ahora, no quería creerlo. Rosalie cada vez temblaba con más violencia a pesar de que no podía sentir frío- Me violaron, uno a uno, disfrutando del espectáculo de mi cuerpo roto y ensangrentado a causa de la fuerza con la que invadían en mi cuerpo intacto hasta entonces. – mis ojos se abrieron de horror, era incapaz de hablar ni de moverme.- No sé cuantas veces fueron, ni cuánto tiempo estuvieron torturándome, hasta que se cansaron de violarme y de jugar con mi cuerpo. Lo peor de todo fue ver a Royce forzarme de esa manera, él fue el que más disfrutó todo aquello. Yo lo amaba, ¡creía que me amaba! Y me hizo pasar la situación más agonizante, humillante y horrible de mi vida. Me dejaron en el suelo desnuda y sangrando, me dieron por muerta. Empezó a nevar y yo solo deseaba la muerte, no creía posible que existiera dolor peor que ese. Carlisle me encontró, olfateo la sangre y me convirtió, entonces experimente que si había un dolor peor a ese.-sus ojos volvieron a mirarme, volvieron al presente.- Ese es mi verdadero pasado.- sentenció con la voz rota.- Te rechazo porque temo que se vuelva a repetir todo aquello en mi mente, temo que mis recuerdos vuelvan, temo que jamás pueda superarlo.-Todavía horrorizado como estaba solo pude abrazarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Rosalie seguía temblando entre mis brazos de acero.

-Oh cielo, jamás dejare que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, no lo permitiré.-Le susurraba intentando tranquilizarla. -¿Por qué me mentiste, cariño? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio?- me sentía como el hombre más horrible del mundo. Rosalie mi dulce y hermosa Rosalie había sufrido de la peor manera posible, y yo, como un maldito capullo insensible no había hecho más que intentar llevármela a la cama.

-Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, temía que ya no me quisieras, que me despreciaras, ellos me deshonraron Emmett, me arrebataron mi virginidad. Estoy rota, destrozada.- susurró con agonía, llevó sus manos a su rostro angelical y lo cubrió con ellas, ahora estaba sollozando.

-Rose, mi amor. ¿De verdad crees que me importa tu honra o algo así?- Ella asintió con la cabeza- pues te equivocas, no me importa lo más mínimo. Lo que me importa es la mujer que tengo a mi lado en este momento, porque es la única mujer que me ha robado el corazón de verdad, porque es la única que me soporta cuando me dan mis arrebatos infantiles, porque si no fuera por ella ahora estaría muerto y enterrado y porque la amo como jamás amé, amo y amaré a nadie. Lo que de verdad me importa es que te hirieron Rose, y te juro que haría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo porque preferiría morir una y otra vez antes de que tu sufrieras lo más mínimo.- dije dando por concluido mi discurso.

Ni si quiera yo mismo podía creer que de verdad hubiera dicho todo aquello. Era sin duda, lo más sincero, maduro y bonito que había dicho nunca. Al parecer a Rosalie también le resulto extraño ya que levantó su cabeza de entre mis brazos y me sonrió con amor. Alcé su mentón y bese su frente para después depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Te quiero- me dijo gesticulando con los labios. Le sonreí y besé la punta de su nariz.

-Gracias por contármelo- Dije acariciando su hermoso rostro.

-Gracias por escucharme- Contesto cogiendo una de mis manos.

Rosalie pareció meditar algo por unos momentos, tal vez minutos, era difícil calcular la fracción del tiempo para nosotros. Después alzó su rostro y me miró. Su rostro denotaba seguridad y firmeza. El rostro de alguien que acaba de tomar una decisión importante.

La miré confundido. ¿Qué me había perdido?

-¿Cariño, estás bien?- pregunté.

En lugar de responderme Rosalie me besó.

El beso fue suave y tierno, tan solo presionando nuestros labios. Yo le devolví el beso de la misma forma tierna. Por nada del mundo volvería a intentar seducirla. Me sentía realmente mal por haber intentado tener sexo con ella, después de todo por lo que ella había pasado.

Increíblemente su boca se abrió ligeramente. Su delicioso aliento golpeo mi rostro haciendo temblar. Todo en ella era perfecto. En un auto reflejo mi boca se abrió también, y juntamos nuestros labios de nuevo. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, lentamente, casi se podría decir que me besaba con temor. Yo no la presione, me deje llevar por la sensación de nuestros alientos fusionados, de nuestras lenguas explorando la boca del otro, En sin duda el beso más erótico de mi vida.

-M-mi, mi amor no entiendo nada…-Murmuré entrecortadamente cuando sus labios dejaron los míos por unos segundos.

- He decidido que quiero hacerlo, Em. Quiero olvidar todo aquello, quiero que seas tú el ultimo en estar dentro de mí y no a aquellos….malnacidos. Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Te quiero y te deseo justo ahora Emmett.- dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos. Sus ojos dorados mostraban la firmeza de su decisión.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo a lo que antes no le había prestado atención. La casa estaba vacía. No podía oler a Edward ni a Carlisle por ninguna parte y sus respiraciones, por otro lado innecesarias, tampoco se escuchaban. Caía en la cuenta de que Carlisle debía de haberse ido al hospital, y Edward… bueno apostaría lo que fuera a que mi _hermanito _había abandonado la casa para darnos un poco de intimidad. Otro favor que aumentaba la larga lista de cosas que Edward había hecho por mí en estos últimos tres años.

-¿Estás segura? Si no quieres yo…- Rosalie me interrumpió besándome fieramente.

-Hazme tuya Emmett, por favor- Dijo de manera sexy, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Estaba provocándome y eso era más de lo que yo podía soportar.

Mi vista volvió a centrarse al ángel que estaba a mi lado, mirándome, esperando una respuesta. Me di cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que sabía por todo lo que había pasado, le haría olvidar todo aquello, le haría sentirse la mujer más amada del mundo. Tomé la iniciativa. Era cierto que solo había tenido sexo con mujeres un par de veces cuando era humano pero, ninguna de esas chicas se podía comparar a mi Rosalie, porque en esta ocasión yo amaba a la chica que estaba tumbada en aquella cama y me prometí a mi mismo que le daría el placer que se merecía y le demostraría que hacer el amor es algo maravilloso cuando estas con la persona a la que amas.

Ella seguía sentada en mí regazo besándome en la boca mientras sus manos se adherían a mi espalda. Dulcemente sin prisa, teníamos todo la eternidad para nosotros, deslice mis manos por sus hombros acariciando su pálida y perfecta piel. Mi boca dejo sus labios para viajar hasta su oreja.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que te amo-susurre en su oído, mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja.

Mis labios siguieran bajando hasta llegar a su cuello y clavícula, deposité húmedos besos allí, en respuesta Rosalie gimió apenas un pequeño sonido que me dijo que ella estaba disfrutando de mis caricias y me hizo ir más allá. La mire a los ojos mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes de su camisa, ella me dedico una sonrisa de confianza y amor, repetí la operación con el otro tirante mientras que mi boca besaba la piel expuesta. Finalmente me deshice de la camisa, a sabiendas de que no hubiera tardado nada rasgando la tela, pero todo debía ser lento y placentero, temía que algo le recordara a aquella noche horrible y mis movimientos eran suaves. Su ropa interior negra con ligero encaje en las orillas me hizo volverme loco. Besé sus pechos por encima de su sujetador y ella volvió a gemir pero esta vez un poco más alto. Deslice mis manos por su espalda hasta que encontré el broche, me deshice del sujetador y la tumbe boca arriba en el centro de la cama, con sumo cuidado.

La mire por un momento era una diosa, mi diosa. Tan hermosa que no parecía real.

Me posicioné sobre ella, pero de manera que ella no soportara ni un gramo de mi peso. Bese su boca de forma tentadora y seguí bajando por su clavícula hasta uno de sus pechos. Siempre había sentido pura fastinacion por aquel lugar de la anatomía femenina. Pero Rosalie, sus pecho eran tentadores y hemosos a la vez. De un elegante palido y con la punnta ligeramente rosada. No puede controlarme: lo besé, lamí e incluso lo mordí, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho, Rosalie mantenía los ojos cerrados, las manos aferradas a las sabanas, las cuales rompió, y gemidos cada vez más altos se escapaban de sus labios.

-Emm..ett..e-espera…p-para- Me entro el pánico y pare en seco. Cuando se recobro un poco se recostó y me dedico una mirada pícara y muy sexy.

-Mi amor no es justo que me tengas así-dijo mientras señalaba su pecho desnudo- y tu estés tan vestido- me reprochó mordiéndose el labio inferir.

Se acerco a mí de manera felina y se puso encima de mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura, ¡Santo Dios! ¿Acaso había alguien más sexy que ella? Rasgo mi camiseta con furia para después arañar mi torso desnudo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Para entonces yo estaba demasiado excitado. Me recordé a mí mismo que hoy era su noche y era ella la que tenía que disfrutar. Mis manos viajaron hasta la cintura de sus pantalones y los desabroché, ella se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón negros mientras yo baje sus pantalones. Mis pantalones también volaron. Mi boca lamia y mordía los erectos pezones de mi amada musa y ella entre jadeos y gemidos cada vez más altos se aferraba a mi cuello. Sentía su respiración en mi oreja y eso me estaba volviendo loco, bajé mi ropa interior dejando libre a mí ya más que excitado miembro. Ella dirigió una mirada hacia allí se removió inquieta sobre mi pecho. Estaba nerviosa. Levanté su rostro y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama boca arriba. Bese su llano vientre, bajando hasta depositar un beso encima de su sexy y tentadora ropa interior, ella se estremeció. Mis manos acariciaban sus muslos subiendo y bajando, cada vez más rápido. Lentamente baje su ropa interior mientras mis ojos se deleitaban con la hermosura que había frente mis ojos.

-Hazme olvidar todo aquello, hazme tuya- repitió tal y como había dicho antes.

La bese pero esta vez fue un beso de puro pasión y lujuria. Rose abrió sus piernas invitándome a entrar. Posé mis manos en su bello rostro acariciándolo mientras le susurraba en el oído lo mucho que la amaba, y besaba sus maravillosos labios. Poco a poco fui adentrándome en ella. Rosalie cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Ella era tan cálida y húmeda, a pesar de ser vampiros los dos parecíamos estar ardiendo, como cuando fuimos transformados la diferencia es que este fuego era tan placentero que deseaba que no terminara nunca.

-¿Cariño, estas bien?- pregunté cuando ella finalmente abrió sus dorados ojos, yo me encontraba con el ceño fruncido y totalmente tenso, todavía sin moverme.

-Mejor que nunca- Suspiro. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas profundizando nuestra unión. Como si fuera una señal, yo comencé a moverme lento pero sin pausa arrancando gemidos y suspiros de lo más profundo de nuestro ser.

-Ah…R-ose…e-eres t-tan…hermosa- Murmure, apenas sin aliento, hacienda un gran esfuerzo porque me entendiera.-N-no…s-sabes..cuanto..ahh t-te..a-amo…ah**.**

Rosalie gemía mi nombre. Mis embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y salvajes mi necesidad por ella cada vez era mayor y el placer era inigualable.

- Mmm…N-noo p-pares por..f-fa..vor-Suplicaba, su alieno y su respiración jadeante en mi oreja no hacía más que excitarme más y más y por un momento temí terminar antes que ella y no poder darle todo el placer que merecía. De pronto note como su cuerpo me estrechaba, provocando una fricción increíble.

-¡Oh E-emm, Ohhh D-di..os míoooo!- Grito, aquel grito y sus paredes apretándome me llevaron a mí también a un delicioso y fuerte orgasmo.

-¡A-ahhh…R-rose…R-roseee!-Jamás había sentido algo así, el placer me azoto y me sentí mareado a causa de la fuerza de este. Caí abatido sobre su pecho. Rosalie acaricio mi cabeza todavía aturdida como yo mientras intentábamos que nuestras irregulares respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad y nuestros espasmos disminuyeran.

Nos hice rodar haciendo que ella quedara sobre mí, ahora fui yo quien acarició su larga melena dorada.

-¿Cómo algo que me causo tanto dolor, puede causarme ahora tanto placer?-Pregunto contra mi pecho marmóreo.

-Eso es por que ellos no te hicieron el amor, porque aquel hombre no te amaba como yo te amo.- Susurre, besando sus cabellos. Rosalie sonrió y deposito un suave beso en mi pecho.

-Gracias por hacer el amor conmigo, por haber borrado mi pasado, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por amarme-Me dijo mientras deposito un beso en mi pecho.

-No gracias a ti, por haberme permitido conocerte, gracias por darme esta vida junto a ti, gracias por dejarme amarte- Le dije feliz porque le había ayudado a borrar aquel horrible recuerdo.

-No te merezco-Murmuro sonriéndome.

-Rose, tú te mereces una vida maravillosa. Mereces casarte, y tener hijos.- le dije sabiendo que eso era lo que ella más deseaba en este mundo.

Rosalie se quedó pensativa. Aproveché ese momento para buscar en los cajones de mi mesilla de noche. Hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

-Habia pensado hacer esto de otra manera. O almenos que estuvierasmos vestidos- dije llamando la atención de Rosalie que me miraba confundida desde la cama. Me arrodille frente a ella.- Yo no puedo darte un hijo Rose, eso no es posible para nosotros. Pero puedo darte una boda. La boda más grande cara y ostentosa del mundo. O mejor puedo darte muchas bodas, podemos casarnos cuantas veces quieras. Me casaría una y otra vez si es contigo. Rosalía Hale, te amo, jamás pensé que podría sentir algo tan fuerte y puro por alguien, pero así es, soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo por poder pasar una eternidad contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté abriendo la cajita y mostrándole el anillo de compromiso. **(Foto del anillo en mi perfil)**

Rose se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Al segundo cuando pudo asimilarlo se lanzó a mis brazos en un abrazo que hubiera matado a cualquier humano.

-¿Cómo no iba a querer casarme contigo, Emmett? ¡Sí, sí quiero!- gritó. Antes de que los dos riéramos a carcajadas de pura felicidad. Cogí el anillo y se lo pusé.- Es precioso- comentó. Rosalie amaba las joyas.

Nos besamos apasionadamente todavía desnudos como estábamos nos acostamos de nuevo sobre la cama sin parar de abrazarnos. Y de un modo casi natural, como si ese fuera nuestro destino volvimos a conectar nuestros cuerpos de esa manera tan placentera que solo ella podía darme. Porque ese era nuestro lugar, allí juntos para toda la eternidad.

Ahora solo había un pequeño problema, bueno mejor dicho un gran problema: ¿Cómo íbamos a parar?

**Primero que nada gracias por dedicarme unos minutos y leerme. Rosalie y Emmet no son mi pareja favorita, pero me gusta mucho. He intentado mostrar a un Emmett más maduro y romántico, lejos de las bromas. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Me haría mucha ilusión que me dejarais algún review, para decirme que os ha parecido o como podría mejorarlo. Me encanta recibir comentarios, es la única manera de aprender y mejorar. Un beso muy fuerte.**

_**-Miss Sands-**_


End file.
